0 and 22
by Persona P3P
Summary: Persona 3: Minato has become the seal Minako  Female protagnist  is still alive and with Elizibith searches for a way to break the seal and free him. Crappy summary sorry
1. Prologue

Disclamier: I own nothing of persona

Spoilers for all Persona 3 and most things related to it. I tried gathering all the information I could even from the part of the maga that was made. While other parts are a accurate guess

Side information that I won't be able to explain.

To understand this you must know the ending of persona 3 and FES. P3P for the girl side is not required but would greatly help

This will be taking place at the same time as Persona 4 for Elizabeth is said to be trying to find a way to save the blue haired boy.

* * *

"Well the last thing I remember before falling into a coma is being inside Nyx. Something telling me that this is the way to go and is drawing me toward it. It must be what Igor talked about the answer to life. I entered it seeing the core and upon my entry it activated and began blasting me with everything it had but for some reason I could not die. All the people I met gave me the strength to go on. I felt the power to bring an end to this once and for all. Knowing full well the sacrifice I continued onward but as I proceeded to seal Nyx something I did not expect happened. A young blue haired boy stands in my way spreading his arms as if he is protecting me from something. Looking at this man makes me realize that he gives off the same aura I do. It's the exact same but at the same time somehow majorly different. I couldn't explain it but it is like another me and just by looking at him I could tell he has the exact same powers but why was he there and how did he get there. "Don't worry I will protect you as save both our worlds" he says this and turns around touching my hands and as he does this my powers feel like they have been drained out of me. Feeling my legs give away I collapse only to see him do what i was going to do. Then everything goes blank and I see myself coming out of Tartarus and seeing everybody. After that I can't remember much before falling into a coma"

"So you saw Minato"

"Is that his name?"

"Yes his name is Minato Arisato"

"Funny he should have the same last name as me"

"It's not coincidence because you and him are one and the same as I have helped both of you create your personas"

"Elizabeth what does that have anything to do with me now?"

"You somehow made contact with him on the same date on the same day he became the great seal for both worlds instead of there being two seals for two worlds he became the seal for both worlds"

"Wait so how long have I been in a coma?"

"a little over a year Minako Arisato"

"So what does this all have to do with me?"

"I might be able to unseal him but will need your help"

"We can unseal him? How?"

"I don't exactly know but I have a theory. He is commonly called Zero the Fool while you are called twenty two the Aeon. Both numbers mean the same thing just at opposite ends and the fact that you were able to see him means you two have a connection and I believe there is a way to save him"

* * *

And I will end it at that. This is just to give you a sort of a taste of what it will be like. If you like it let me know and I will continue if not tell me so I won't make anymore

My very first sotry hope its good


	2. The new gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona

I forgot my user name and password..and email address...all at once –sigh- but..since..u people wanted it so badly...here it is

Sorry its short..alot of my hapters will probably be short..

Jsut writing persona is hard..and thinking of a tottally new idea and trying to get it to work is harder -sigh- oh well

...

"Here is what I want you to do Minako, as luck would have it the gang from Gekkoucon high have all been accepted into the same dorm building but they each go to a different class within the same college. I signed you up for college and you will be in the same dorm as them"

"Oh but if this is his world no one will know me right?"

"sadly yes and there is one other major difference"

"what would that be?"

"Shinjiro the man you saved in your world, is dead"

"...dea...dea...dead?"

"Yes, the shot that wasn't fatal in your world was here"

"I see"

"Sadly I can't tell you anymore, it's getting late already and you need to head to your dorm. Oh be careful not to mention anything about who you are, what you know of the dark hour, and that you know of Minato"

"Alright" with some ruffled of sheets and doors being opened I am out the door "déjà vu. I it's almost midnight and I am arriving at my destination. Well no dark hour is always good" As the clock strikes 12 I open the door and Yukari is sitting there looking at the door

"it's midnight you know curfew is in effect you should get back to your dorm"

"It's alright Yukari she's late but this is her new dorm"

"Oh alright Mitsuru-senpai"

"Now let's see Minako Ari...Ari...oh my God"

"What is it senpai?"

"H-her name it's the same last name as him Arisato"

"B-but how?"

"Excuse me but may I ask what you two are mumbling about over there?"

"Oh its nothing don't worry about it hehehe"

"If you say so. Yukari was it"

"Yes that's right. I'm impressed you remembered my name so quickly"

"Yea I guess I'm good at it"

"Yukari show her to her room, I have something I need to tell the others"

"Alright senpai. Here is your room third floor last door on the right it should be easy to remember. Before I go is there any questions you wish to ask?"

"Yes. What's so surprising of my last name?"

"It's the same as a friend of ours. You coming here at midnight and be telling you all this is almost like déjà vu"

"Oh"

"Well get a good night's sleep for tomorrow college begins"

"Alright thank you"

...

"Yuka-tan how is he?"

"It's strange, talking with her is almost like when I talked with him"

"Not only are the last names but the first names are very similar. Fuuka have you discovered anything about her"

"Senpai when I analyzed her. Everyone gives off a distinction about themselves as does each shadow which is how I can analyze them but when I analyze her the only reading I get is Minato.

"What does that mean"

"I don't know Akihiko but for now let us act as if nothing is wrong and maybe we can understand whats going on. By the way where is Ken?"

"Oh he is taking Koromaru for a walk. It was really nice of them to let him stay with us as well"

"Oh ok but remember to keep an eye on her for she might lead us to him in a way"

...

I dial the phone to get a hold of Elizabeth "Elizabeth how will I get a hold of Minato?"

"They know what he did by a secret underground passage created by them and their feelings but that way is sealed same with Tartarus"

"Then how will I do it"

"They attack other worlds in similar ways but people with the power cana wlays fight them and use small rifts to enter other worlds. Like a TV for example but the only way to save him is to enter the world of shadow itself. Open another way to the other side and find him on the other side of the door"

"the other side"

"Yes the world where NYX was created"

"NYX"

...

Well that's all I want to do for now..I will try to not forget my password and stuff again...but this is all i could come up with to keep you guys going on my story

hmm minako isn't her real name its just a common fan name that alot of people use since its the most common i decide to use it

hmm i am wondering if i should make elizbith a active member of the team or jsut as support and should Aigis have multiple personas as well or jsut her main...hmmmm


End file.
